


SakaMutsu

by umaken



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken
Summary: Done for Edo Fights - 2020, Kaientai team
Relationships: Mutsu/Sakamoto Tatsuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Edo Fights 2020





	SakaMutsu




End file.
